Ultimate Decision
by Mata Ara
Summary: [Previous: The Bad Boy is My Step Brother] Ibu Sakura bertemu dengan seorang pria. Mereka berhubungan selama dua tahun sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menikah. Enter Sasuke Uchiha. Dia punya segala poin negatif yang bisa Sakura sebutkan. Tampan, check. Asshole, check. Player, check. Rude, check. Evil stepbrother material, check. Intinya: masalah! [AU]
1. chapter 1

Sakura Haruno tidak menyangka, bahwa pertemuannya dengan pacar kaa-sannya empat bulan lalu itu mengantarkan kehidupannya yang monoton menjadi super-sinetron.

Rin Haruno, kaa-sannya, bertemu dengan seorang pria. Mereka berhubungan selama dua tahun sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menikah. Masalahnya adalah baik sang Kaa-san maupun pacarnya, Fugaku Uchiha, tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Fugaku memiliki seorang putra yang berumur setahun lebih muda dari Sakura.

Enter Sasuke Uchiha. Dia punya segala poin negatif yang bisa Sakura sebutkan. Tampan, check. Asshole, check. Player, check. Rude, check. Evil stepbrother material, check. Intinya: masalah!

Dengan semua poin tercheck rapi, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghindar konfrontasi apapun dengan Sasuke. Tapi dasar semesta, doyannya hal-hal klasik. Jadilah, hidup Sakura berubah layaknya pemeran sampingan di sinetron tivi-tivi.

(((Sakura ogah jadi pemeran utama. Biasanya pemeran utama itu alur hidupnya menyedihkan, bawaan pasrah walaupun diapa-apakan. Mana mau dia.)))

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Bad Boy is My Step Brother**

 **WARNING: AU, bahasa semi-baku, teen romance, klise.**

 **1**

"Aturan dasar, Sakura." Rin, ibunya, berkata disela-sela kesibukannya mengemudi. "Jangan—"

"—pulang lewat dari jam sebelas malam, jangan hilangkan kunci rumah, jangan membuka kandang Scapper tanpa pengawasan, dan jangan memulai pertengkaran." Sakura menuntaskan dialog Rin. Kedua bola matanya berputar imajinatif, kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal. Dalam dua minggu terakhir sejak pengumuman pertunangan sang Kaa-san dengan pacarnya, Rin mulai bersikap semakin berlebihan. Dia terus menerus mengulangi aturan-aturan (sepihak) dan memastikan Sakura mengingat setiap detilnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, wanita itu bahkan sempat menuliskan sederetan aturan itu dan menempelkannya di pintu kulkas.

"Mind your attitude, young lady,"tegur Rin.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus kasardanbalik mengomentari teguran Rin. Dia tahu sikapnya saat ini sudah seperti anak umur lima tahun—di mana hal itu memalukan mengingat dua bulan lagi dia akan berumur delapan-belas. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa memaksa hatinya untuk ikut bahagia ketika duduk di dalam sini. Sudah cukup alot dia mengorbankan tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas untuk ikut pindah ke Konoha—yaelah, memang siapa anak bodoh yang pindah di tahun terakhir sekolah? Sakura. Benar—jadi jangan salahkan sikap kekanak-kanakannya sejak mobil peninggalan Tou-san meninggalkan Suna.

Bayangan akan harus bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak baru, ikut bergabung dengan komunitas asing, dan kembali belajar untuk beradaptasi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi dara Haruno ini. Salah seorang mahasiswa yang datang ke sekolahnya dan mengaku sebagai mahasiswa penelitian mengatakan bahwa Sakura tipe anak introvert, melancholic tepatnya. Susah untuk anak tipe Sakura begini untuk keluar dari zona nyaman. Nah ini, malah dipaksa pindah dari lingkungan yang sejak kecil jadi rumahnya. Apalagi, belum apa-apa dia sudah rindu Temari, sahabatnya sejak jaman kelas satu SMP. Dia bahkan rindu Kira oji-san, penjual manisan yang biasa nongkrong di halte depan sekolah lamanya.

Oke, dia egois—Temari mengatainya begitu setelah Sakura mengancam akan mogok makan kalau Rin tetap memaksa untuk pindah. Bukannya dia tidak senang melihat Rin akhirnya bisamove ondan menemukan cinta yang baru. Tapi bisa tidak, cinta yang baru itu yangpindahke rumah mereka di Suna? Kenapa harus Sakura yang harus jauh-jauh ke Konoha? Enak bener.

"Sayang..." suara lembut Rin menarik Sakura dari lamunannya. Dari ujung mata dia melirik Rin. "Jangan gitu dong. Fugaku orangnya baik, kamu sudah pernah bertemu, kan? Lagipula, Konoha sama Suna bedanya berapa kilo sih? Kamu masih bisa kok kalauweekendmau main sama Temari. Kaa-san tidak akan larang."

"Bukan soal Temarinya, Kaa-san," rengek Sakura. "Aku nggak mau kalau harus adaptasi. Aku udah punya geng sendiri, anak-anaknya asyik lagi. Gimana kalau di sekolah baru aku malah dibully? Kaa-san kan tahu anak-anak jaman sekarang tuh kayak apa. Alay," sabda sang ekspert.

"Kamu kebanyakan nonton sinetron." Sakura mendengus. Tapi Rin tetap melanjutkan, "pokoknya Kaa-san jamin kamu akan senang tinggal disana. Kamar kamu warnanya merah jambu loh. Kamu suka merah jambu kan?"

...what the—

"KAA-SAN! Itu aku umur enam tahun!"

Jadi begitulah. Kurang lebih selama empat jam perjalanan, tunggal Haruno itu tidak berhenti mengeluh. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan begitu Rin akan luluh lalu memutar mobil mereka kembali ke Suna, dan Sakura tidak perlu pindah sekolah. Tamat.

Tapi yang begitu hanya ada dalam imajinasinya sendiri. Empat jam perjalanan, selain rengekannya untuk kembali ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Rin, bokongnya juga sudah kram. Mungkin karena sudahngebetmau bertemu calon suami, Rin tidak mau repot-repot berhenti di restoran. Satu-satunya pemberhentian mereka adalah pom bensin, itupun hanya untuk mengisi bensin seharga 150 ribu.

Memasuki kota Konoha, Sakura sudah berpikir akan berpura-pura muntah—setidaknya Rin mau berhenti sejenak agar Sakura bisa berdiri dan mengurut pantatnya yang nyut-nyutan. Tapi belum rencananya matang dipikirkan, mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, warna dindingnya krem dengan sedikit corak cokelat di bagian teras. Halamannya cukup asri walaupun hanya dengan satu pohon yang berdiri di sudut halaman. Tidak ada koleksi bunga macam-macam. Untuk ukuran bagi seorang pria lajang yang katanya sangat konservatif, rumah ini tidak menggambarkan demikian. Lagipula Sakura yakin wajah halaman akan segera berubah lima menit setelah Rin menjadi penghuni tempat ini.

"Kaa-san..." Sakura merengek lagi. Kepalanya disandarkan ke jendela, tubuhnya membelakangi rumah itu. Kalau tadi dia ngotot mau berdiri, sekarang dia rela kalau harus duduk di dalam mobil selamanya.

Dia tidak siap untuk pindah ke sini.

Bisa ditebak, rengekannya menjelma menjadi sampah basah. Tidak terindahkan.

Ogah-ogahan Sakura ikut turun dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah-langkah bersemangat Rin menuju pintu depan. Rupanya penghuni rumah sudah merasakan firasat bahwa ada dua makhluk yang mendekat. Terbukti dengan pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Fugaku Uchiha muncul dari balik pintu.

Sekali lihat, Fugaku adalah jenis orang yang tidak akan mau kalian ajak adu panco. Tubuhnya besar, otot-otot lengannya terlihat menakutkan. Tatapan matanya juga tajam, dengan kontur wajah keras yang membuat segala hal tentang pria itu jadi lebih dingin, lebih kelam, lebih menyeramkan. Tatapan mata Fugaku bahkan pernah hampir membuat Kira oji-sanpipis di celana ketika pacar Rin ini menjemput Sakura di sekolah dulu. Namun kalau sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat, Fugaku tidak lebih dari sekedarTeddy Bear versi manusia. Temari pernah menjulukinya; badanIbrahimović, hati Balotelli. Alias gampang dKaa-sanat menangis.

Fugaku tidak pernah segan menganggap Sakura sebagai putri kandung, yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura agak canggung juga. Bagi dia, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Tou-sannya. Makanya, ketika Rin meminta Sakura agar memanggil Fugaku dengan sebutan Tou-san, Sakura menggeleng. Dia memilih memanggil Fugaku dengan sebutan Oji-san.

"Konichiwa, Oji-san," sapa Sakura sambil membungkuk kecil, yang mana sapaan sederhana itu dihadiahi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Oh, man.

Setelah adegan cipika-cipiki antara Rin dengan Fugaku, ketiganya akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Bagian dalam rumah tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ditampilkan di luar. Rapi, bersih, walaupun sentuhan feminim terlihat kering dan pu. Interiornya pun tidak jauh dari warna krem, cokelat, dan hitam. Benar-benar seperti rumah seorang perjaka.

Ruang tamu hanya terdiri dari jejeran sofa berwarna krem, lantainya berbahan kayu dengan warna cokelat, dan lampu chandelier menggantung di langit-langit. Agak masuk ke dalam ada sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar—mungkin ruang keluarga. Ada televisi berukuran raksasa, beberapa peralatan main ala laki-laki, dan

—sosok anak cowok yang duduk tidak sopan di atas sofa.

"Nah, Sakura. Kenalin, ini Sasuke. Anak Oji-san. Umurnya memang setahun lebih muda dari kamu, tapi kalian seangkatan di sekolah."

Huh?

 **Tbc.** **Saya pernah posting ini di wattpad (mungkin ada yang notis?) tapi setelah saya ketik alurnya kok pikiran saya malah melayang ke SasuSaku ya *cabutin kelopak bunga satu-satu*. Akhirnya setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ya udahlah balik lagi aja ke ffn, bikin fanfic SasuSaku. Kayanya emang takdir saya disini :)** **Btw, judulnya ngeselin ya? Iya. Karena kalau judul aslinya sih pakai nama dua karakter ciptaan saya, tapi kalau pakai Sasuke Sakura disini kok kayanya…** **Kalau sekiranya kamu ada saran untuk judul fanfik ini bisa kasih tahu via inbox atau review saja. Makasiiih.**


	2. chapter 2

**2**

 **Sakura's POV**

"ANAK?"

Bahkan bagi kedua timpanikku sendiri, suaraku terdengar mengerikan. Aku ingin berdehem karena setelah teriakan itu tenggorokanku mendadak terasa tidak nyaman. Tapi aku menahan diri untuk tidak melakunanya. Selain karena itu kelihatannya sangat tidak _cool_ , fokus utamaku juga tidak bisa teralihkan dari kenyataan yang baru dilemparkan Fugaku ojisan padaku.

"Anak?" Sekali lagi kuulangi, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih terjaga. "Tapi ... ojisan nggak pernah bilang kalo ojisan udah punya anak?" Mataku melirik anak cowok itu. Selain rambut dan ekspresi yang sama-sama datar, tidak ada jejak DNA lainnya yang bisa memberitahuku bahwa anak cowok itu anak Fugaku ojisan. Kontur wajah Fugaku ojisan yang keras berbanding terbalik dengan wajah anak cowok itu yang lembut. Terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki. Sial. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari aku.

"Yakin ini anak ojisan? Kok nggak mirip?"

" _Hush_ , Sakura," tegur kaa-san.

Fugaku ojisan hanya tertawa datar. "Sasuke ini lebih mirip sama almarhumah kaa-sannya. Satu-satunya yang dia ambil dari ojisan hanya ini," telunjuknya mengarah pada rambutnya yang sehitam jelaga.

Aku kembali memperhatikan baik-baik anak cowok itu. Sasuke, kalau tidak salah namanya. Dia masih duduk anteng di atas sofa, kedua tangannya memegang kontroler PS, dan walaupun atensinya kelihatan terpaku penuh pada layar tv besar yang sedang menampilkan permainan bola, aku bisa menebak bahwa dia masih mendengarkan percakapan kami. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak nyaman—lebih tidak nyaman dari sebelumnya. Pindah jauh dari rumah ke tempat asing jadi satu masalah, tapi pindah jauh dari rumah ke tempat asing yang juga dihuni oleh anak dari pacar _slash_ calon suami kaa-sanmu yang baru hari ini kau ketahui eksistensinya adalah hal besar. Namun belum sempat aku menyuarakan apa yang aku rasakan, anak cowok itu bersuara untuk yang pertama kalinya. Nadanya pelan, dengan lantunan suara bariton khas cowok. Tapi sayang, isinya bikin sakit hati.

"Tou-san kok nggak bilang obasan bawa pembantu?"

"ENAK AJA BILANG AKU PEMBANTU!"

"Sakura," tegur kaa-san lagi. "Anak gadis kok teriak-teriak."

Aku manyun. Kaa-sanku sendiri lebih membela anak orang. Tapi seperti aturan semesta yang sudah berjalan semenjak Adam turun ke bumi, orangtua _memang_ lebih memperhatikan anak orang lain. Apalagi dengan status kami berempat. Kasarnya, kaa-san mungkin sedang mencari perhatian Sasuke, sedangkan Fugaku ojisan...

Di mana berarti Fugaku ojisan lebih memperhatikanku dibanding anaknya sendiri. Muhehehehe.

"Sasuke." Suaranya terdengar tegas, baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarnya menggunakan intonasi semacam itu. "Minta maaf sama Sakura."

Si _Sasuke_ hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum menatapku dengan tidak sopan. Mula-mula tatapannya diarahkan pada ujung kakiku, lalu lambat-lambat naik merayap hingga kedua iris kelam itu bersibobrok dengan kembar emerald milikku.

"Nama lo kebagusan. Nggak cocok sama muka lo," komentarnya sadis.

Aku mendengar seseorang menarik napas tercekat yang kemudian kusadari bahwa itu mungkin aku. Kaa-san hanya bisa nyengir di tempatnya sembari melirik Fugaku ojisan. Sedangkan yang terakhir itu... _well_ , marah mungkin terlalu dangkal untuk mengartikan jenis ekspresi di wajahnya. Merah mendominasi kedua telinganya dan satu urat berkedut di pelipis kanannya.

"Masuk kamar kamu. Sekarang," kata Fugaku ojisan lamat-lamat. "Dan jangan keluar sebelum makan malam."

Kalau saja insiden dengan _Sasuke_ tadi tidak terjadi, mungkin saat ini aku akan berpikir-pikir lagi tentang apakah aku harus terus merajuk karena dipaksa pindah atau tidak. Begitu yang aku katakan pada kaa-san.

Tapi bohong. Aku hanya mengatakannya untuk menambah bensin di atas api. Dengan atau tanpa Sasuke, aku tetap tidak suka tempat ini. Sekalipun kamar yang ditawarkan Fugaku ojisan bagus—lebih bagus dari kamar lamaku di Suna—tidak juga menghilangkan perasaan frustasi yang sudah kupendam selama berminggu-minggu. Luas kamarnya memang dua kali lipat dengan dominan warna biru muda (mungkin kaa-san sudah mewanti-wanti pada Fugaku ojisan kalau aku paling benci warna merah jambu.) Kasurnya pun jenis _queen_ dengan seprei warna putih, beda dengan kasur lamaku yang _single_ berusia hampir setua diriku. Tepat di depan ranjang ada komputer dengan layar besar (aku langsung memikirkan jadwal _Skype_ bersama Temari dan drama-drama Korea yang bisa aku tonton sampai puas,) dan satu lemari dengan tiga pintu di sisi kanan kamar. Satu-satunya yang tidak kusukai adalah fakta mengenai non-kamar mandi di dalam kamar ini. Fugaku ojisan menunjukkan kamar mandi tepat berada di ujung lorong koridor kamarku. Dia juga bilang bahwa Sasuke biasa menggunakan kamar mandi itu.

Sial.

Kaa-san sendiri untuk sementara akan tinggal di kamar hotel dekat kuil tempat pemberkatan pernikahan. Menurutku hanya tinggal masalah waktu sebelum keduanya tinggal dalam satu kamar. Kenapa? Karena pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan esok hari.

Aku dan kaa-san tidak punya kerabat yang bisa diundang. Kaa-san adalah yatim piatu sedangkan semenjak tou-san meninggal, kami tidak lagi berhubungan dengan keluarga tou-san. Kaa-san bilang itu karena keluarga tou-san sangat jauh (di ujung pulau Kiri sana) dan kami juga sibuk sehingga tidak sempat menjaga komunikasi. Kaa-san tidak tahu kalau semenjak umurku tujuh tahun aku sudah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Terima kasih kepada adik dari tou-sanku yang membisikku soal rahasia besar itu.

Sedangkan keluarga Fugaku ojisan hanya terdiri dari kedua orangtuanya yang sudah renta dan satu orang adik perempuan yang pernah kutemui beberapa bulan lalu. Ditambah Sasuke, jadi total tamu ketika resepsi nanti adalah lima orang. Miris.

Kaa-san tidak mau mengundang ataupun melakukan resepsi besar-besaran. Setelah acara pemberkatan, kami dengan status keluarga baru, akan pergi ke restoran milik Fugaku ojisan dan melakukan penjamuan ala kadarnya. Aku tidak keberatan, selama Kaa-san bahagia.

 _Well_ , kecuali fakta kalau aku diseret keluar dari rumahku sendiri.

Makan malam berjalan tidak sedramatis yang ku bayangkan. Selain aksi _lovey-dovey_ yang ditunjukkan oleh kaa-san dan Fugaku ojisan, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Mungkin Fugaku ojisan sudah berbicara dengan Sasuke, atau mungkin cowok itu sudah memutuskan bahwa mencari perkara denganku tidak akan menguntungkannya apa-apa. Yang jelas Sasuke memilih untuk diam sepanjang malam. Dia hanya bersuara ketika meminta garam yang kebetulan berada di dekat siku kaa-san.

"Besok kalian jangan bangun telat," kata Kaa-san. Dia menyerahkan piring bersih yang sudah dicuci untuk aku lap. "Paling lambat jam delapan udah siap semuanya."

Fugaku ojisan yang dibantu Sasuke melap meja makan dan mengatur kursi-kursi, mendekat dan memeluk Kaa-san dari belakang. Tidak tahan lagi, aku berbalik memunggungi mereka dan membuat wajah ingin muntah. Sasuke melihat ekspresiku dan dia menyeringai.

"Besok," bisik Fugaku ojisan.

Kaa-san mengikik seperti anak gadis umur belasan yang baru tahu apa itu pacaran. Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi horor. Tidak menyadari ada dua anak di bawah umur yang bisa saja bermimpi buruk malam ini, Kaa-san dan Fugaku ojisan lanjut berbisik-bisik.

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke sudah mengalahkan keriput neneknya sendiri sebelum kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berdehem keras. "Umur, woy, umur."

Aku masih punya perasaan untuk tidak menganggu dua orang yang lagi kasmaran. Jadi, alih-alih mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang terang-terangan menyindir kedua orangtua kami sendiri, aku menaruh piring yang sudah bersih di tempatnya lalu kabur dari dapur. Di belakangku terdengar cekikikan kaa-san yang semakin kencang.

"Itu belum sah. Gimana kalau udah sah? Satu rumah dipake buat ngeseks kali."

Komentar blak-blakkan Sasuke membuatku terlonjak. Aku berbalik dan mendapati cowok itu berjalan di belakangku dengan raut wajah kesal. "Itu kamar lo?" tanyanya sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke pintu yang ada tepat di belakangku.

Aku mengangguk, tapi tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai. "Hati-hati aja."

"Hati-hati kenapa?" tanyaku was-was.

"Itu kamar bekas tempat penyiksaan. Dulu, rumah ini bekas rumah penjajah. Pemilik sebelum kami bilang, kamar lo yang sekarang itu, bekas tempat penyiksaan tahanan-tahanan."

Aku mendengus. "Kamu pikir aku percaya?"

"Terserah." Setelah itu dia kembali berjalan dan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang berada tepat di depan kamar mandi. Aku yakin itu kamarnya. Aku sudah ingin mengabaikan peringatannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar namun mendadak Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintunya, menatapku masih dengan seringai menjengkelkan itu. "Tiap jam dua lewat lima belas, ada suara kayak orang garuk-garuk dinding. Kadang malah di langit-langit kamar suka ada jejak kaki anak kecil. Kasih tahu aja sih."

 **#####**

Selama dua tahun ketika aku duduk di bangku menengah pertama, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mendalami ilmu perdukunan. Ide konyol itu kudapatkan setelah menonton sebuah tayangan tengah malam di salah satu channel televisi. Seorang wanita cantik dan seksi mengaku bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Bagiku yang saat itu berumur 12 tahun dan tidak sedang dalam masa perkembangan, hal itu sangat keren.

Jadi aku belajar mengenai hal-hal astral.

Semua jenis film horor, cerita-cerita mistis, atau jurit malam aku lakukan. Namun setelah hampir dua tahun aku juga masih tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu yang kuinginkan, aku menyerah. Lagipula, saat itu pubertas sudah menyerang. Fokusku langsung berpindah pada Justin Bieber yang saat itu menurutku adalah cowok paling imut—lebih imut dari gambar tuyul yang ku dapat dari internet. Dunia astral lantas terlupakan.

Saat Sasuke memberitahuku soal 'acara garuk dinding jam dua lewat lima belas' dan 'jejak kaki anak kecil di langit-langit kamar', aku ragu. Aku pernah jurit malam di sebuah bekas rumah sakit yang terkenal angkernya dan tidak terjadi apapun—bahkan tidak ada angin yang bertiup menakutkan. Aku ragu sebuah rumah dengan perlengkapan PS paling lengkap yang pernah kutemui bisa lebih seram dari rumah sakit itu.

Jadi aku menunggu.

... menunggu ...

... dan terus menunggu. Persis seperti Temari yang menunggu untuk dinotis mahasiswa PPL yang bertugas di sekolah lamaku.

Dan sama seperti penantian Temari yang berakhir sia-sia di acara perpisahan mahasiswa PPL, penantianku juga berakhir kosong. Ketika dibangunkan kaasan, hal pertama yang aku cek adalah langit-langit kamar—mencari jejak kaki yang bisa dijadikan pembuktian bahwa kamar ini memang dihantui, seperti kata Sasuke. Nihil. Bahkan aku rela tidur sampai pukul empat pagi hanya untuk mendengar suara-suara aneh yang dijanjikan Sasuke. Nihil juga.

Payah.

Karena begadang semalaman suntuk, kantung mataku menghitam persis seperti panda. Dua cangkir kopi yang aku konsumsi untuk menahan kantuk juga tidak begitu efektif. Begitu sudah duduk nyaman dalam mobil, aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Tidak _cool_ kalau ketika pengucapan janji aku tertidur sementara yang bertugas sebagai _bridesmaid_ sekaligus pembawa cincin adalah aku. Dan Sasuke.

Prosesi pernikahan berjalan khidmat dan lancar. Kurang dari sejam, kaasan sudah berganti nama menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Kedua orangtua Fugaku ojisan, yang secara hukum sudah menjadi kakek-sobaku, menangis terharu. Kami lantas menghabiskan hari di salah satu restoran milik Fugaku ojisan.

Sasuke kembali tidak berulah hari itu. Dia mengikuti jalanan pemberkatan dengan tenang. Dia tidak berusaha untuk mengungkit-ungkit mengenai hal yang dia katakan semalam. Bahkan tidak ada seringai menjengkelkan, ataupun tatapan meremehkan yang pernah aku saksikan saat pertemuan kami yang pertama kali. Dugaan terbaikku adalah Sasuke sudah minum obat penenang.

"Nanti Sakura satu sekolah sama Sasuke, ya?" tanya soba baruku.

Sambil memotong-motong potongan daging di atas piring, aku hanya bisa tersenyum polos. Mau jawab apa juga tidak tahu. Salah-salah malah nyinyir karena memang aku belum bisa terima dengan kepindahan ini.

"Sasuke nanti jagain Sakura di sekolah, ya?" Matanya yang keriput beralih pada Sasuke. "Temenin Sakura kalau mau kemana-mana, ya? Jagain jangan sampai digangguin anak-anak nakal, ya?"

"Iya, obaachan," jawab Sasuke patuh.

Satu hal yang bisa kusimpulkan hari ini adalah betapa patuh dan sayangnya Sasuke pada sobanya. Kaasan bilang itu karena sejak kaasan Sasuke meninggal, orang yang mengurus dan membesarkan Sasuke adalah sobanya. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang soba, Sasuke juga menganggap wanita tua itu sebagai orangtua, sahabat, dan mentor. Pertama kali mendengar soal fakta ini responku adalah ber-aww. Sasuke yang pada saat itu duduk tepat di belakangku di bagian belakang mobil langsung menarik rambutku kasar. Aku balas menampar keningnya dengan keras.

"Nanti kalian satu kelas?"

Fugaku ojisan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan dari kakek baruku. "Sayangnya nggak. Kepala sekolahnya bilang kelas Sasuke sudah penuh, jadi Sakura harus ditempatkan di kelas lain. Nggak apa-apa kan, Saki?" _Saki?!_

Informasi itu baru untukku, tapi kusyukuri dengan sepenuh hati.

"Nggak apa-apa, ojisan," jawabku dengan senyum polos. _Siapa juga yang mau sekelas dengan titisan Dajjal?_

"Nanti kamu sering-sering bantuin Sakura ya Sasuke, ya? Kasihan di sana nggak ada temennya, ya?" lanjut soba.

Kebiasaan berbicara soba baruku ini memang lucu. Sejak bertemu pagi tadi aku sudah menghitung berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata 'ya?'. Namun sejak memasuki restoran aku sudah kehilangan konsentrasi di hitungan ke seratus dua puluh dua—atau tiga, atau empat, entahlah. Aku tidak ingat.

"Iya, obaachan," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Aku menangkap matanya dari seberang meja dan dia menyeringai. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku imajinatif. "Aku sudah kasih tahu teman-temanku soal _Sakura_ ," cara dia menyebut namaku terdengar menjengkelkan, "dan mereka bilang ada _pesta penyambutan_ untuk _Sakura_." Akhirinya sambil tersenyum sok polos.

Tidak butuh jadi anak indigo untuk tahu apa makna dari perkataan Sasuke barusan. Aku tahu dia tidak pernah berniat baik menyambut kedatanganku, sama sepertiku yang ogah menyambut kedatangannya sebagai saudara tiri. Tapi kalau memang Sasuke berpikir dia bisa membuatku takut atau bahkan tunduk padanya, biarkan saja, aku tidak mau menghancurkan daya imajinasinya. Kakak mahasiswa yang menjadikanku sebagai objek penelitian tidak tahu bahwa pada saat mengisi kuisioner penelitian aku berbohong sepenuhnya. Aku bukan tipe melankolik. Aku tipe kolarik yang kuat, dan tidak ada satupun makhluk yang bisa macam-macam denganku dan lolos begitu saja.

 _Hah._

 _Pesta penyambutan my ass._

 **Tbc.**

 **Hm. Ada yang mau ngetes kepribadian nggak? DM saya saja :D**

 **Btw, chapter kemarin banyak typo soalnya saya lagi nyobain posting lewat aplikasi di mobile. Kebetulan kan lagi beta. Dokumennya saya salin ke hape, udah ke edit segala macam nggak taunya malah banyak typo gitu. Kalau yang ini upload langsung dari komputer jadi semoga nggak ada typo lagi ya :3**

 **Ara.**


	3. chapter 3

**3**

Semua orang tahu siapa Sasuke.

Terutama jika kalian adalah siswa sekolah sini, di Konoha Gakuen. Tidak dinyana, bocah Uchiha yang saban hari mukanya merengut itu adalah bintang dari tim basket sekolah _slash_ kapten tim _slash_ murid favorit nomor dua sensei subjek Olahraga _slash_ favorit number one semua sensei termasuk kepala sekolah dan ketua dewan sekolah _slash_ siswa dengan jumlah member fansklub terbanyak se-Konoha. Walaupun jenis wajah merungutnya itu membuatnya masuk dalam kategori _unapproachable_ , aku tidak heran kalau hal itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan gelombang cinta dan puja-puji dari semua civitas akademi ini, utamanya kaum Hawa. _Everyone just loved him_.

Aku tidak tahu aspek apa yang bisa dicintai dari sosok adik tiri baruku itu, tapi aku akan berasumsi bahwa semua orang mencintai Sasuke karena dia sudah membawa nama baik sekolahnya sampai ke tingkat nasional setiap kali pertandingan basket. Tapi aku juga tahu, bagi sebagian besar kaum cewek-cewek, mereka mencintai Sasuke karena tampangnya. Cuih.

Pagi itu, selepas sarapan, kaa-san bersikeras mau mengantarku dan Sasuke ke sekolah.

" _We're here~"_ kaa-san berkata dengan nada cerianya dari balik kemudi. Aku yang duduk di bagian belakang tidak berkomentar, sedangkan Sasuke sejak mobil ban berdecit berhenti dia sudah terbang keluar. Gerombolan kecil terdiri dari beberapa anak laki-laki dan dua orang anak perempuan menyambut Sasuke di pintu masuk gedung. Mereka melakukan semacam selebrasi perjumpaan—seperti yang biasa aku lihat di sinetron-sinetron alay.

Aku menelan ludah gugup dan hampir tersedak karena aku tidak suka rasa dari liurku sendiri. Dari balik kaca jendela mobil yang tertutup rapat, aku mengendarkan pandangan ke seluruh lanskap halaman sekolah. Jam raksasa yang ada di puncak menara sekolah sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit dan halaman sudah hampir penuh oleh siswa-siswa. Aku bahkan bisa melihat aktifitas sebuah kelas dari lantai tiga kalau aku mengedahkan kepalaku sedikit lebih ke atas.

" _Saki?_ "

Aku menengok ke arah kaa-san, kesal. " _Kaa-san, aku kan udah bilang jangan panggil aku_ _Saki_." Aku benci sekali nama itu. _Fugaku oji-san_ _started it_ , dan aku tidak sampai hati untuk mengomentari langsung pada yang bersangkutan karena dia bilang dari dulu dia ingin punya anak perempuan dan memberikan nama kesayangan (katanya, berhubung Sasuke itu anak cowok dan anak cowok tidak semestinya punya nama kesayangan.) Jadi aku mengarahkan kekesalanku pada kaa-san dengan harapan kaa-san yang akan memberitahukan Fugaku oji-san bahwa aku tidak suka nama panggilan baruku.

Tapi kaa-san tidak mengidahkan protesanku dan malah keluar dari mobil. " _Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!_ "

" _Nggak. Aku lebih suka dalam sini_." Aku mencoba membuat intonasi suaraku lebih ceria, tapi malah kedengaran seperti tikus terjepit di jebakan karena nada suaraku tiga oktaf lebih tinggi.

Tentu saja, yang mulia ratu lagi-lagi mengabaikanku. Dia berjalan ke arah samping pintu mobil tepat di mana aku duduk lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Sekali tatapan mata memperingatkan dan aku langsung tahu aku harus menurut. Bisa-bisa dikutuk jadi batu kalau berani durhaka.

Ketika turun dari mobil aku bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan yang diarahkan padaku. Aku berusaha mengabaikan semuanya. Kepalaku tetap kuangkat tinggi-tinggi tanpa menoleh satu derajat pun. Namun ketika langkah kami semakin mendekat pada Sasuke dan gerombolannya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri pandang sedikit. Benar saja. Semua teman-temannya menatapku seperti aku ini hewan kurban yang akan disembelih untuk perayaan. Dua anak perempuan yang berdiri di antara mereka menatapku dengan tatapan menilai sebelum salah satu dari mereka—cewek dengan surai keunguan dan rona merah di wajah—tersenyum malu-malu padaku. Aku balas memberinya satu senyuman manis, yang begonya malah dihadiahi tatapan menyebalkan dari Sasuke.

Itu adalah kejadian tadi pagi, sebelum aku diantar oleh kaa-san ke ruang akademik dan menerima jadwal pelajaran, peta sekolah dan informasi mengenai calon kelasku untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Dan, apa kalian mau tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke dikenal oleh semua penghuni sekolah ini, bahkan dari sekolah lain sekalipun?

Hinata Hyuuga yang memberitahuku. Anak perempuan dari gerombolan Sasuke yang memberikan senyuman malu-malu padaku tadi pagi. Dia mendekatiku saat jam makan siang, dengan terbata-bata bertanya apakah tempat duduk di sampingku kosong atau tidak. Sejujurnya aku setengah hati mempersilahkannya mengambil tempat—dia ini kaki tangan dajjal!—tapi kupikir-pikir lagi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Cewek ini kelihatannya tidak berbahaya.

Hinata membantuku mengenali lingkup sekolah dengan beberapa kali deskripsi. Khususnya tentang Sasuke. Semua perkataan Hinata mengibaratkan seolah-olah Sasuke itu raja yang harus disembah. Aku bisa memberikan satu hipotesis dengan menggunakan taraf signifikan lima persen, alias dengan beberapa kali memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata, kalau cewek ini naksir Sasuke.

Duileh. _Kok aku nggak kaget ya?_

"Sakura-san, dulu ambil ekskul apa di sekolah lama?" tanya Hinata setelah lima menit dia berbicara tentang rumor debut Sasuke di kancah internasional—yang tidak sama sekali aku pedulikan dan hanya ku jawab dengan 'hm… hm… hm…'

"Fotografer," jawabku. "Di sini ada ekskul fotografer nggak sih?"

Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Seingatku nggak ada. Tapi Sakura-san bisa buat klub sendiri."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Tapi setahuku juga ada syarat-syaratnya."

Tipikal. Di sekolah lamaku juga begitu. "Apa aja?"

"Syarat utamanya harus sudah punya sepuluh peminat," Hinata menjelaskan. "Itu juga nggak serta merta bisa dapat ijin dari kepala sekolah. Naruto-kun pernah mau buat klub pencinta ramen, peminatnya sudah ada lima puluh orang lebih tapi kepala sekolah nggak kasih ijin."

Aku tertawa mendengus. "Siapapun Naruto ini, dia pasti cowok bego. Mana ada klub pecinta ramen? Nggak heran nggak dikasih ijin."

Raut wajah Hinata seketika berubah setelah mendengar komentar asalku. Sedari awal percakapan, Hinata selalu memasang ekspresi malu-malu di wajahnya, jari-jemarinya juga tidak berhenti memilin satu sama lain. Kini hanya raut dingin yang terpeta di wajah cewek bersurai ungu itu. Aku langsung sadar bahwa aku baru saja menyinggung topik sensitif—entah si _Naruto-kun_ ini atau soal klub pencinta ramen.

Eh. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata termasuk dalam lima puluh peminat pertama itu ya? Alamak.

"Naruto-kun nggak bego," katanya dengan intonasi suara datar.

Oh. Ternyata soal _Naruto-kun_. "Plis. Emang ada orang normal yang mau bikin klub pecinta ramen? Ramen kok dibikinin klub."

"Naruto-kun nggak bego!" ulangnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada _persistent_ yang membuat beberapa kepala menengok ke arah kami. "Sakura-san nggak kenal Naruto-kun, jadi jangan asal _judge_ orang sembarangan."

Oke. Dia punya poin penting di sini.

"Naruto-kun itu cowok paling pintar, cerdas dan berani yang pernah aku kenal. Kalau Sakura-san kenal Naruto-kun juga pasti Sakura-san bakal beranggapan kayak gitu soal Naruto-kun."

Mungkin aku salah ketika berhipotesis kalau Hinata naksir Sasuke. Dari reaksi yang kuterima ketika cewek ini membela _Naruto-kun_ mati-matian, tidak mungkin Hinata bisa menyukai cowok lain selain _Naruto-kun_. Kecuali Hinata termasuk tipe cewek yang bisa punya dua kecengan sekaligus. Bukan hal yang aneh kok, kalau seorang cewek bisa suka sama dua cowok dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan. Aku punya _crush_ pada saudara Temari, Gaara yang juga merupakan teman sekelas di sekolah lamaku, _sekaligus_ suka sama Justin Bieber. _See_? Itu hal yang normal.

Melihat keberingasan Hinata membela _Naruto-kun_ -nya, aku hanya bisa mengangkat satu alis. " _O … 'kay_?" Kayak aku peduli.

"Nanti aku kenalin Sakura-san ke Naruto-kun," janjinya, yang hanya kubalas dengan senyum berbalut ringisan kecil.

 _Don't get me wrong_. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk memperpanjang masa hidupku di tempat ini. Waktu paling lama yang bisa aku tolerir adalah dua bulan. Setelah itu, aku akan pindah kembali ke Suna dengan atau tanpa kaa-san. Temari sudah berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan membujuk kaa-san agar mau mengijinkanku tinggal bersamanya di Suna. Jadi, untuk apa capek-capek membuat teman, _no_?

"Onee-chan?"

Suara bariton itu membuatku mengalihkan fokusku yang sempat hilang. Tepat di samping meja tempat aku dan Hinata makan siang, Sasuke dan gerombolannya berkumpul. Di belakang Sasuke, ada si cowok dengan rambut kuning dan kumis tipis di kedua pipinya nyengir ke arahku. Tiga cowok lainnya, masing-masing berambut cokelat panjang (aduhai model iklan sampo saja kalah), yang satunya putih pucat, dan yang satu lagi biru, sedangkan seorang lagi cewek berambut kuning dengan tubuh tinggi semampai hanya berdiam di belakang Sasuke. Dengan Sasuke yang berambut hitam legam, aku serasa seperti melihat pasukan power rangers. Warna-warni.

"Iya, _Sasu-chan_?" tanyaku manis. Kalau Sasuke mau memainkan peran keluarga bahagia, memangnya aku siapa melarang-larang? Dengan catatan; jangan berharap aku akan jadi kakak yang baik, pengertian, dan berbudi pekerti luhur. Aku bukan anak pramuka.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit, sedangkan bibirnya sudah membentuk satu garis lurus. Dua hari menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya, aku belajar bagaimana cara menerjemahkan ekspresi bocah ini. Wajahnya yang cenderung datar—di beberapa kesempatan merungut persis anak kecil—tidak mempunyai banyak ekspresi. Tapi ada dua ekspresi yang sudah kukenali di wajah Sasuke; seringai menjengkelkan jika dia merasa di atas angin, dan raut wajah kesal jika dia merasa baru saja dihempaskan dari atas langit ke bumi.

Saat ini dia sedang berekspresi kesal. _Hah, makan tuh onee-chan!_ Sesuai dugaan, Sasuke langsung mengabaikanku dan memilih menatap Hinata. Padahal dia duluan yang cari gara-gara, kok jadi dia yang ngambek. Meh.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan datar.

Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku mau kenalan sama kakak kamu."

Tiba-tiba, si bocah kuning merengsek maju ke depan dan langsung mengambil kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan. Aku Naruto. Siswa paling tampan di sekolah ini."

Oh. Ini toh, si _Naruto-kun_ itu. Tampangnya memang agak-agak idiot sih. Aku melirik Hinata dan mendapati cewek itu tersenyum. "Konichiwa. Naruto-kun," jawabku.

Senyum Naruto tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi, lalu semacam ada orang yang mengirimkan aba-aba, bocah ini langsung berlutut di hadapanku sembari terus memegangi kedua tanganku di depan dadanya.

" _Ne, ne_ , Sakura-chan."

"O?" tanyaku, tidak paham bagaimana cara kerja otak anak ini.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Sudah punya pacar?"

Aku terdiam. Bingung mau menjawab seperti apa. Gaara tahu aku sudah menyukainya sejak kami masih duduk di bangku SMP, tapi Gaara tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukaiku tapi dia juga tidak pernah memberitahuku untuk berhenti menyukainya. Apakah itu cukup untuk menyebut seseorang sebagai pacar? Kurasa tidak. Tapi di Konoha, tidak seorangpun mengenal Gaara, jadi…

" _Mm_!" jawabku dengan sedikit berlebihan.

Naruto seketika ambruk. Kepalanya menunduk hingga keningnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan lututku. "Sudah kuduga," katanya pelan. "Sakura-chan terlalu imut untuk menjadi jomblo. Beda sama Teme."

"Oi!" Seruan datang dari Sasuke.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kutatap Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi. " _Ne…_ Sasu-chan masih jomblo?"

Fakta yang agak sedikit unik jika mendengar bagaimana Hinata mendeskripsikan Uchiha Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Uchiha-kun belum mau berpacaran." Kali ini si gadis pirang yang bersuara. Dia menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu kembali menatapku dari balik hidungnya yang tinggi. "Banyak gadis yang mau menjadi pacar Uchiha-kun, tapi Uchiha-kun tidak mau membuang waktu untuk hal-hal yang sepele. Bukan karena Uchiha-kun tidak laku."

" _Chill, girl_ ," balasku. "Nggak ada yang bilang _Uchiha-kun_ tidak laku. _Ne_ , Naruto-kun?"

Aku tidak tahu apa masalah cewek ini, tapi yang pasti aku punya perasaan dia tidak suka padaku. Bukan urusanku sih. Selama dia tidak menganggu kehidupanku di tempat ini aku akan menyingkir dari jalannya. Hinata kemungkinan merasakan itu juga. Dia segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengenalkan satu per satu anggota Power Rangers.

"Sakura-san sudah kenal Naruto-kun, yang ini Hyuuga Neji-kun, kakak sepupuku," dia menunjuk cowok dengan rambut bak model iklan sampo. Aku tersenyum lebar. "Ini Suigetsu-kun. Dia tidak punya marga," tambahnya sambil berbisik. Terakhir Hinata menunjuk cowok berambut putih dan si cewek galak. "Ini Inuzuka Kiba-kun dan Yamanaka Ino-chan."

Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku. " _Hajimemaste._ Haruno Sakura _desu._ Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, aku adalah _kakak_ tiri Sasu-chan. Aku berasal dari Suna. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," kataku sok imut.

"Hee? Suna?" tanya Naruto. Dia kembali berdiri di hadapanku dan memegang kedua tanganku.

Uh.

"Kalau begitu, apa Sakura-chan kenal Gaara-kun?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gaara-kun?"

"O." Dia menunjuk Yamanaka yang berdiri dengan raut wajah bosan di belakangnya. "Gaara-kun adalah tunangan Ino-Pig."

"HEEEE?!11"


End file.
